


Square Roots

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naetandir and Izaerui do some studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square Roots

**Author's Note:**

> **Slash Warning:** Two males in a sexual relationship. If that scares and/or disgusts you please don’t read.

He looked up from the paper he was writing on. The teacher was telling him to pay attention, but he was too determined to finish, he couldn't pay attention. He had to get this written. He had to get his feelings out. Even if it was just on a piece of paper. It was a start. The more he admitted it to himself the easier it would be to tell others. At least that's what he thought.

"Fine! If you don't wanna listen, leave!" His teacher yelled at him. He stood up and gathered his things. Some of his blonde hair fell into his face and he pushed it behind his ear as he walked out of the room. He sat down on the ground and continued to write. /Why can't I just admit it to someone else. At least then I'd have someone to talk to about it.../ 

He didn't even hear the bell ring; he was too immersed in thought. Suddenly he was surrounded by a hundred or so students trying to get to their next class in the five minutes they were allowed. Many of them cursed at him for being in the way as he stuffed the paper and pen he was using into his black book bag and stood up. He walked slowly to his next class not caring if he was late.

He made it to that class only a minute late, which was a record for him. He usually showed up halfway through the class, or not at all. He took his seat as the teacher started the lesson for the day. It was -something to do with square roots, but he didn't even care. All he knew was that there was a reason he hardly came to this class, and that reason was sitting right in front of him. That reason was Naetandir Anuis. He was 6’1”, had the most gorgeous blue-green eyes that went perfectly with his medium-dark short spiked blonde hair. He smiled to himself as he stared at the back of Naetandir’s head. He couldn’t figure out why he liked him so much. There was the fact that Naetandir was sexy. But he was more than that. He was nice, and talked to him, and was kind, and gentle. Naetandir was everything he had wished for. But, sadly, Naetandir was straight.

~~@^~~ Point of View Change to Naetandir Anuis ~~@^~~

Naetandir watched as he walked into the room, only a minute late. /That’s a record. I wish he would come to this class more often. Even if he does sit behind me, it’s still nice to know that he’s there…/ He smiled to himself. The teacher was going on about how if you square a square root it cancels out, but Naetandir didn’t care. The only reason he signed up for this class was because he knew Izaerui Jaruix; the blonde haired, brown-eyed boy sitting behind him was taking it.

He started to doodle but soon stopped, as he got lost in thought. He was trying to decide what he should say to him when they started working in small groups. Naetandir always waited until everyone else had a partner to ask him if they could work together. He knew no one would want to work with Izaerui, he was ‘weird,’ no one liked him. 

Naetandir had wanted to get with Izaerui for a while now, and he still couldn’t figure out why. He knew he was nice, and sure, he was weird, but he made being weird sexy. The only problem was that Naetandir knew that Izaerui was perfectly, 100% straight. And Naetandir was a guy, so there was no way they’d ever get together.

“Ok, everyone give with a partner and we’ll do some practice problems.”

Neither Naetandir or Izaerui heard the teacher talk, but soon the room was filled with the noise of the others talking and Naetandir knew it was time. He turned in his seat so that he was facing Izaerui. “I guess we’ll hafta work together,” he motioned to the class, all of which had already paired up.

“Why do you always just sit there? You’re popular, you could work with anyone,” Izaerui had a good point and Naetandir was worried. He hadn’t come up with a cover story yet. Luckily the teacher told them to stop talking and pay attention.

~~@^~~ Time passes, the end of class ~~@^~~

“Alright class, I’ve written you’re homework on the board. Don’t forget to do it,” the teacher let the class lose. There was still a few minutes left, but since it was the end of the day, he knew it was useless to keep teaching at this point.

Naetandir copied down the work, and when he was packing up he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Izaerui. “Could you help me with my homework, I think I might actually do it this time,” Izaerui smiled at him.

Naetandir blushed, very slightly, “Sure. I’ll call you later to set up a time and place.”

The bell rang. They left class and went their separate ways.

~~@^~~ That evening ~~@^~~

Naetandir sat in his room, not sure exactly when to call Izaerui. He couldn’t believe he’d asked for his help. Out of all the people he could have asked, Izaerui asked him. It was like a dream come true for Naetandir, considering the fact that he’d dreamt that this would happen. Although in his dreams it usually involved Izaerui confessing his love for Naetandir and them hooking up. Naetandir knew that would never happen, but a guy can dream can’t he.

Across town, Izaerui sat next to the phone in his living room waiting for the call he knew he’d be receiving. He was anxious and very nervous. He still wasn’t completely sure why he’d asked Naetandir to help him, but he had a vague idea that somewhere in his subconscious he wanted to tell him how he felt. He’d been thinking about it and agreed with himself that if he found a good time he’d do it.

Naetandir stared at the phone. ‘It’s time’ he thought as he picked up the phone. Slowly he dialed the number and had to remind himself he was just going to tutor him, it’s not like he was asking him out on a date or something. 

He let the phone ring twice before he answered it. Izaerui smiled to himself as he said, “Hello?”

“Hi. Izaerui?”

“Yeah.”

“This is Naetandir. I told you I’d call about getting together to do the homework.”

“Yeah.”

“When’s a good time?”

“Um…tomorrow, anytime. I’m free all day.”

“Ok, how bout 2 o’clock, my place?”

“Sounds ok.”

“See you then.”

“Bye.”

~~@^~~ The next morning ~~@^~~

Izaerui rolled out of bed at noon. “Two hours, damnit,” He mumbled to himself. He stood in front of the closet. /What to wear…/ he thought. He stood there contemplating things for a while, and then grabbed a pair of his trademark “huge-ass black baggy pants,” a black tight wife-beater style tank top, and a black mesh shirt.

On the other side of town, Naetandir stood in front of his closet, pretty much the same way Izaerui had. He stood staring at his clothes for about five minutes and pulled out tan pants with cargo pockets, a long sleeve black shirt and a blue t-shirt to wear over it.

They dressed simultaneously on opposite sides of the small town they live in, and together they walked to their kitchens to grab some lunch. At that point they went their separate ways. Izaerui went to sit in front of the TV and Naetandir sat at the dinning room table.

Izaerui turned on the TV and flopped down on the couch with his food and the remote. Naetandir sat at the table and hesitated eating, like he was waiting for something, or someone. That afternoon they share their first meal, although neither knew it.

At about quarter to two, Izaerui hopped in his car and drove to Naetandir’s house.

/I can’t believe he’s coming over, / thought Naetandir.

/I can’t believe I’m going to his house, / thought Izaerui.

Izaerui pulled into Naetandir’s driveway. There was one car there, Naetandir’s. Izaerui wondered briefly where the rest of his family was.

Naetandir heard a car pull up and he glanced out and he glanced out the window to see who it was. He almost jumped for joy when he saw it was Izaerui. He had half-expected him not to show up.

Izaerui closed his car door and walked up the path to Naetandir’s house. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened. Izaerui gazed at Naetandir for a second or tow, as did Naetandir with Izaerui. They both blushed and looked away.

“Come in,” Naetandir stepped aside to let Izaerui pass.

“Nice place. Where are your parents?”

Naetandir blushed again. He’d hoped Izaerui wouldn’t ask. “Um…They had some party thing to go to…” Naetandir faltered.

“Oh,” Izaerui gave him a suspicious look.

Naetandir led Izaerui into the living room where he had his book. /He’s got a nice ass, / Izaerui thought as he followed.

“Did you bring your book?” Naetandir questioned, noticing Izaerui’s hands were empty.

“Damn, I knew I forgot something.”

“Ok.” Naetandir sat on the couch in front of the coffee table that held his book and waited for Izaerui to sit. “I don’t bite, y’know.”

Izaerui didn’t understand what Naetandir meant for a second but when he saw that Naetandir was motioning to the couch he figured it out. Izaerui sat down next to Naetandir leaving approximately six inches between them.

Naetandir smiled, “Ok, so the homework is dealing with square roots. What do you know about square roots?”

“Nothing,” Izaerui lied. He knew how to do the homework already, but he loved hearing Naetandir talk.

“Alright.” Naetandir then began to explain how to do the work.

Izaerui wasn’t listening; he was admiring Naetandir and thinking. He was trying to come up with the best way to tell Naetandir how he felt. Naetandir noticed Izaerui wasn’t listening and looked up from the book, “What?”

“Um…I was just thinking…”

“About what?”

“…” Izaerui began studying the floor, he couldn’t think of the right words.

“Well?”

“I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are.”

“What?!?” Naetandir blushed.

“You may or may not know, since I’ve never told anyone I’m assuming you don’t know, but what I’m trying to say is that, well, I’m…bi.”

“You’re what?”

“Bi. I like guys and girls.”

“I know what bi means. Why are you telling me this?”

“Um…Well…I’ve been thinking of the best way to tell you …I don’t wanna scare you or anything…”

“You won’t. Trust me.”

“How do you know I won’t, you don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“Well, if you’re trying to tell me what I think you’re trying to tell me, than me being gay will help.”  
“You’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well that does help. What I’m trying to say is, well…” Izaerui leaned in and kissed Naetandir.

“That’s what I thought,” Naetandir smiled and kissed Izaerui back.

 

~~@^~~ Time passes ~~@^~~

Naetandir shoved Izaerui against the wall, placing hot open-mouthed kisses along the older man’s neck. A low moan rumbled in Izaerui’s throat, and Naetandir smirked at him. 

“Mmmm…more of that! You will scream my name, over and over before this is through.” Naetandir hissed seductively. 

“A little cocky, Naetandir?” Izaerui asked, barely able to contain the pleasure coursing through him.

“I ain’t a little anything.”

Before long, the two masculine bodies were rolling around the floor, hands wildly groaping each other. Despite all their playful sex games it was obvious that Naetandir was to be the dominant one, this time.  
Reaching into his pants pocket—his pants not on him, and rather flung halfway across the room—Naetandir withdrew a small vile of liquid. Turning back to his partner, he smiled saucily. 

“You really ready for this?” He asked, voice husky with desire.

And to that, Izaerui wasn’t even able to reply, for Naetandir’s skilled fingers were already soaked in the liquid and rubbing him into full erection. Izaerui mewed in a kitten-like fashion, unable to stand the pleasurable torture any longer. Positioning himself on his hands and knees, he raised a pert ass up in the air, beckoning for Naetandir to take him then and there.

Happy to oblige, Naetandir rubbed lubricated fingers over his own rigid manhood, then prepared Izaerui for his entrance. With one swift thrust of his hips, Naetandir had sheathed himself into Izaerui’s tight cleft. Both men moaned with pleasure as Naetandir began to thrust in and out, and strong fingers stroked Izaerui’s aching erection. 

The world began to narrow for Izaerui and he gasped out Naetandir’s name several times as he exploded into his climax. With a few more thrusts, Naetandir has also reached his peak.

Exhausted bodies falling to the softly carpeted floor, Izaerui sprawled out on his back, heaving for breath. With a smirk and half-lidded eyes, Naetandir slipped an arm around his lover.

“Told you that you’d be screammin’ my name.” He cooed, nibbling at Izaerui’s ear.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Izaerui growled, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders and hugging him on top of his hot, sweaty form.

Fingers once again finding Izaerui’s member, soaked with his own release, the lovers moved into position for their second time…


End file.
